osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganmo
Ganmo '(ガンモ), created by Fujio Akatsuka, is a minor character appearing in the Osomatsu-kun franchise. He originates from the series ''Akko-chan's Got a Secret! He appears in cameos as a neighborhood child, but most notably as a rival to Chibita hired by an entertainment manager. Overview Ganmo is notable for being one of the star system characters similar in appearance to Chibita, with Chibita even bearing his hairstyle in one of his early appearances in the Osomatsu-kun manga. As Chibita is associated with oden, Ganmo (from the word ganmodoki) is associated with tofu. His initial age in Akko-chan is left up to be ambiguous, with it being assumed he may be similar in age to his friend Kankichi or older (while his two manga appearances in Extraordinary Ataro seem to suggest him being 9-10 to fit within the age group of Ataro and Dekoppachi). However, the anime adaptations solidify them being the same age, along with Chikako. Personality & Characteristics Appearance Ganmo is a small boy, depicted slightly taller than Chibita and often dressed in a kimono and overcoat. The overcoat conceals his arms, making them appear stubby and like bird wings. He has "whisker"-like markings on his face, and wears his hair in a bowlcut. His face was originally very similar to Chibita, but he would later gain a much pointier impression to his mouth in side-views. His hair is often light brown in color images for the manga and the latter two anime adaptations, while gray in the first Akko anime. Personality Ganmo is initially portrayed more mature and cool-headed for his small size, drinking coffee as if he were an adult and bearing an old-fashioned sort of personality. He enjoys'' rakugo'', a form of entertainment with story-telling. However, in -kun, he comes off more smarmy and bratty around Chibita, and rubs his successes in his face. Speech Ganmo's speech is initially not too remarkably different from other children in the early manga, but he later comes to have the sentence-enders "de gesu" and "de ansu" associated with him, to highlight his old-fashioned style. Relationships In -''kun'', he is popular and well-liked by Hatabō and other children, but is at odds with Chibita due to them being rival entertainers. Outside -kun, he is often seen in association with his friend Kankichi, who he lets stay at his "secret base" whenever he is in need. A mother is seen running the tofu shop, although other family members cannot quite be confirmed; another boy named Tamao is seen with him in one chapter and may be a brother or friend. The overall cameo is meant to allude to the series Otasuke-kun, ''where Tamao is the younger brother to Otasuke (a boy that resembles Ganmo). History Osomatsu-kun (manga) Trivia *In the first ''Akko-chan anime adaptation and ensuing media, he was given the full name of '''Ganmo Unohana (卯の花ガンモ), with his surname being a play on a sauteed tofu dish by the same name, as well as referencing the "unohana" flower. *Due to Toei's 1988 Akko-chan series running on Fuji TV alongside Osomatsu-kun, along with sharing some writing staff, an in-joke can be seen in -kun episode 48 where Osomatsu chases down Choromatsu for stealing his "Ganmo" manga. Ganmo is depicted with black hair on the cover. External Links * Ganmo profile at Koredeiinoda (Japanese) Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Manga Characters